Obsession
by roYaLAnemone11
Summary: Summary: He had known her since the day, she was born. He felt the attraction between him and her. When she left, it left a hole in his heart. Jack frost/OC drabbles. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Beginnings

Jack Frost has lived for a hundred of years. He had seen people come go. He knew it, but never in his whole life had he become sad of their departure. To him, humans are humans. To fall in love with them is like committing suicide but he never knew that he himself would succumb to this painful pleasure.

It all started on the winter of 1996.

It was the 3rd day of December, when he heard a baby's cry not far away. Curious, he went closer to see a cottage in the middle of a forest. He went closer to take a peak.

On the window, he wiped the glass with his robe to see what's going on inside. He saw a woman sitting on a bed cradling a baby in her arms.

The woman noticed a sudden change in temperature. She moved closer to the window with the baby in her arms.

That's when he saw her clearly.

A round chubby head poking in a cloth with a blush on its cheeks, a raven black hair and an almost white as snow skin but what struck him the most were those eyes. Those gray colored eyes that looked like clouds on a stormy day.

Their eyes met and then he felt it.

The surge of electricity down his spine. He didn't know what it means but he surely wanted to meet that baby again.

He tried to reach the glass pane but when he did, the mother already closed the curtain.

This made him sigh. He messed up his hair in frustration though he didn't know why.

He sat down on the ground and then he heard the baby laugh.

"Now,now Isabella. Go to sleep." The baby laughed a bit more. "What's wrong?" He heard a male voice from inside the house. "Our baby seemed to laugh at something when I went to close the curtains. She was anxious a few moments ago and now she's cheerful." Worry was evident in the mother's voice. The father (he guessed) just let out a manly laugh. "Maybe she saw something interesting outside."

"What do you mean?"

He could imagine the smile on the man's face as he said it.

"_There is something or someone that only children could see."_

He smiled at the thought. He gathered his staff and went to the window.

On the glass pane he wrote,

_"It's nice to meet you too, Isabella."_

The night went on with the mother's lullaby to put the child to sleep while on the roof, there stood Jack Frost, the snow guardian.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Something More

2 years later

Ever since that day, Jack Frost never failed to visit the child. Last winter season, he saw the girl with her hair that grew past her shoulders. They would always look at each other intently. She had grown beautiful, that Jack Frost would agree.

He knew she could see him. And he introduced himself. He could never forget that memory, it's very important for him.

_He saw her sitting on the porch while her mother was knitting a meter away. He kneeled in front of her and held out his hand._

_"Hi there little snow, my name is Jack Frost." She giggled as she grabbed on his hands with her chubby fingers covered in a glove. Jack Frost smiled genuinely at her while she played with his hand._

_Jack knew that he do his work soon and it also pained him._

_"..ack." He placed his attention back to the child in front of him. _

_Frustration is clear on her face as she struggled to do something._

_"Jyack." Was the word that came out of her mouth. Her mother who also noticed was stunned to hear it._

_"Jack!" She gave him a toothless grin and at that one moment, he felt happy, extremely happy._

_Her mother stood up and shouted for her husband to come over._

_"You won't believe this Harold! I just heard our daughter say her first word, and it was 'Jack'!" The woman frantically explained it to the man._

_"Jack? Maybe she saw Jack Frost." The man laughed loudly, his booming voice turned the baby's attention to him. The baby smiled and said once more, "Jack!". He went down to scoop his daughter in his arms. "That's right little girl, mommy and daddy are so proud of you."_

Jack smiled at the memory, there's something in the child that meets more than the eye.

He went back to the cottage and there he saw, that the same child, who now a girl is standing in porch. Her gray eyes scanning over the horizon. She looked up and then their eyes met.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Childhood

"Isabella, I'm so glad that you could see me." Jack flew beside the 5-year-old-girl as they travelled in a snowy path. "Uuh-uhh… But Jack why wouldn't I see you?"

Jack looked away, his sadness is bearing up again.

"Many others don't see me because they don't believe… Isabella do you believe in me?"

The girl stopped in her tracks. Then she grabbed Jack's cloak causing him to fall and stumble in the snow.

She straddled him and held his face in her small hands.

"Isabella believes! Isabella strongly believes!" Tears were slowly forming in her eyes. The cold winter wind's brushing through her hair and made frostbites on her skin. Her face was flushing. A dark crimson color was dusted across her cheeks.

Jack smiled and placed his hands on her own.

"Then I will also believe." She nodded happily and placed a kiss on his cheeks.

That action made Jack laugh. Yes, she's the most adorable girl he had ever met.


End file.
